return if the dark signers
by super sayain gohan
Summary: the dark signers are back for revgne
1. Chapter 1

YUGI JADEN TAG DUEL PART 1

so yugi and his friend jaden are look for a duel they find one lots duel my move sasy yugi i summon hlod it boy i paly my spell card drak master and now you and jaden cant summon any monsters for 2 truns what i end my turn ok i summon master of draknes atk 3000 def 2500 hi you cant summon that with out send a monster to the grave you see monster can be sp summno if i have a spell out and i do now attack yugi hhhhhhhhhh you cant win yugi life points go from from 4000 to 1000 i play 3 cards face down then i end my trun my move get you game no says jaden you by for attacking yugi i o ya i cant summon monster this trun i play a card face down no so fast jaden i paly my trap ice wall this card derstory you face down card no end my trun ok my move i play drak ice thsi card add 500 ex attack points to my monster now he hsi 3500 attack say what now master if draknes attack jaden hhhhhhh jaden life points go down form 4000 to 500 i end my trun ko it my move says yugi i play my spell card gods of ice this card lut me summon obelisk tormentor slifer the sky dragon and the wing dragon if ra all have to sen 2 card to the gave then i play thsi card frie of the god thsi card lut jaden summon 4 mosnter now sasy jaden i summon uria lord if sering flames hamon lord of striking thuner and raviel lord of phantasm and my elemental neos what this cant be happening no attack them nooooooooooooo we win sasy yugi you barts then they grab jaden by his arms and put there hand over jaden motuh and then they tie jaden up in rope aorund his arms and legs and took off jaden shoes and socks then tape jaden motuh shut yugi try to save jaden but they punched yugi in the stomach then grab yugi by his arms and put there hand over yugi motuh then tied up in rope around his arms and legs and took yugi shoes and socks off and tape yugi motuh shut there we kidnap them and then they tied yugi moto uo to achair and tickled his baer feet mmphpmhpmhpmh jaden some how get free hi lut yugi now the grab jaden by his hair pucnhed him in the stomach then tied jadne up to a chair re tpae hsi motuh tickeld jaden baer feet mmmmmmhpmpmhpmhp ok boys have fan all tied up that is hi lut are boy friends go sasy blair and rebecca but blair get hog tied and hsi her motuh tape and her shoes and socks took off then rebecaa get hog tied his her mouth tape and her shoes and socks took off there girls join your boyfriend all tied up gagged baer feet over there hhhhhhhh lcan yugi jaden rebecca blair get free find out in part 2 of jaden yugi tag duel


	2. Chapter 2

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	3. Chapter 3

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	4. Chapter 4

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	5. Chapter 5

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	6. Chapter 6

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	7. Chapter 7

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	8. Chapter 8

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	9. Chapter 9

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	10. Chapter 10

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	11. Chapter 11

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	12. Chapter 12

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	13. Chapter 13

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	14. Chapter 14

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	15. Chapter 15

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	16. Chapter 16

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	17. Chapter 17

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	18. Chapter 18

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	19. Chapter 19

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	20. Chapter 20

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	21. Chapter 21

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	22. Chapter 22

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	23. Chapter 23

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	24. Chapter 24

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	25. Chapter 25

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	26. Chapter 26

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	27. Chapter 27

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	28. Chapter 28

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	29. Chapter 29

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	30. Chapter 30

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	31. Chapter 31

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	32. Chapter 32

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	33. Chapter 33

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	34. Chapter 34

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	35. Chapter 35

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	36. Chapter 36

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	37. Chapter 37

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	38. Chapter 38

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	39. Chapter 39

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	40. Chapter 40

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	41. Chapter 41

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	42. Chapter 42

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	43. Chapter 43

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


End file.
